dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
To the Promised Resort! Vegeta Takes a Family Trip!
is the second episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is July 12, 2015. Its American air date is December 3, 2016 to move at 11:30p on inside of Toonami Adult Swim about time slot and 8p January 14, 2017 at 8p and 11:30p. Summary King Kai is driving on his planet with Bubbles and Gregory in his car. Goku suddenly appears using Instant Transmission and causes King Kai to crash into his house. While King Kai is rebuilding his home, Goku is eating and when he finishes he tells King Kai he went to his planet to train under 10 times gravity, King Kai becomes furious and starts to explain he is the most important Kai there is. Vegeta goes out with Bulma and Trunks to a resort area for their first family vacation. When asked by his wife why he suddenly took time off from training to go on vacation with them, he replies that he is keeping a promise to Trunks, which is when he promised to take Trunks to the amusement park if landed a punch on him during their training before the tournament. Bulma points out that something about Vegeta has changed since the battle against Buu, and how he has been spending more time with the family and, although he doesn't deny any of this, he brushes it all off. The vacation goes well before Vegeta finally gets annoyed enough that he runs back to Capsule Corporation to get started on his training and vows that, although he has accepted that Goku is stronger, he will surpass him one day. In an unknown prehistoric planet, a dinosaur attacks several inhabitants of the planet. The leader of the aliens appears and defeats the dinosaur. Whis appears and asks for the dinosaur so Beerus can eat it. Since the alien does not speak the common language so him and Whis talk in his own alien language. The alien refuses to give the dinosaur and then Beerus appears. The alien transforms into a larger form and furiously attacks Beerus, who parries all his attacks with his finger. The alien uses Fire Breath on Beerus but with no avail. Beerus then decides to no longer want to eat dinosaur meat anymore, and destroys the planet he is on with a small attack. Old Kai and Kibito Kai are drinking tea when Old Kai sense a planet disappearing and tells Kibito Kai it's the God of Destruction Beerus' work. As Beerus watches the planet's destruction, he remembers about his dream and desires to know more of the Super Saiyan God. Major Events *Goku commences training on King Kai's planet. *Vegeta commences training. Battles *Leader vs. Dinosaur *Beerus vs. Leader (battle mode) Appearances Locations *King Kai's planet *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation *Sacred World of the Kais Gallery Episode 2 DBS other.png|Japanese title card Minion alien base form.png|Chief Moginaian's base form personal_space____by_w1nn1ng-d932zgf.png|Vegeta dismisses Bulma's attempt at being intimate domesticated_by_w1nn1ng-d932xxm.png|Vegeta appears disinterested in Bulma's shopping spree 6af8c53cdfa26c3a27cda040f8b5dcb3.jpg|Bulma finding sunglasses to buy, Trunks showing his mom an accessory, and Vegeta looking c708227e3b6b6531ba0556046297d0c8.jpg|Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks eating icecream 0cdb0299d4a2a5283f57abe3680a4ca3.jpg $R4XUSDK.png|Vegeta and his family eating DBS_Beerus_&_Whis.png|Beerus and Whis Trivia *After Bulma flies through the woods with Vegeta standing on it, Vegeta is covered in twigs with a durian fruit and a citris fruit. Those fruits may be a reference to Dodoria and Zarbon, as Dodoria's name comes from the Japanese word for durian and Zarbon's name originates from the Japanese word for the pomelo fruit. *When Vegeta gets separated from Bulma during the crowd, it is never quite explained why Vegeta and Trunks could not find each other instantly simply by sensing each others' power levels. *Footage from Take Flight, Videl / Gohan is the Teacher! Videl's Introduction to Flight is shown when Vegeta flashes back to his harsh training towards Trunks. **This is the episode to actually use old Dragon Ball Z footage instead of Dragon Ball Kai footage after the first episode has Dragon Ball Kai footage. This might be fixed Dragon Ball Z footage. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 2 (BDS) pt-br:Vamos ao resort prometido! Vegeta vai numa viagem de família!? es:Episodio 2 (DBS) lt:Onward to the Promised Resort! Vegeta Goes on a Family Trip?! Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga